Pokemon: New Heroes
by Zombieboy411
Summary: Ash Ketchum isn't the only hero to arrive in Kalos. This is the story of Zak, his sister Rachael, and their new friend Mira. They go on adventures throughout the region, taking out Team Flare members, criminals, poachers, and solving mysteries while an evil organization threatens the very existence of Pokémon trainers. Check out the action here on Pokémon: New Heroes!
1. Welcome To Kalos

**Pokémon: New Heroes**

_**Pokémon is not mine. I own the OCs. Got it? Okay c:**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Kalos**

* * *

**Pokémon Sea, Flight 229**

A large, red and white passenger plane flies over Pokémon Sea, headed for Kalos. A little girl looks out the plane's window, smiling widely at the number of Pokémon she can see, even in the air.

"Look, big brother! Wailord!" She said with her high pitched voice.

The brother looks over and surely enough, 3 wailord, with their ever present smiles on their faces following the plane's direction. "Oh! You're Right, Rachael! How about that?" He goes back to his recent position of sitting with his arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed, lowering his head.

"I'm so excited for my first pokemon journey in the Kalos region! We're gonna see so many new pokemon! This is the best birthday ever!"

"I bet it is, little sis...I bet it is..."

As the plane grew closer and closer to Kalos, they finally received the final call.

"Attention, passengers! We will be arriving in Kalos in the next 20 minutes, so be prepared! There will be rain once we arrive, so be careful when exiting the plane!"

"Hear that, sis? Get your coat on. Don't want you to get sick on your 10th birthday."

"Okay, Zak."

* * *

**_20 Minutes Later..._**

**Lumiose City**

"Thank you for riding Lugia Airlines! We hope to see you again!" The announcer said as the passengers left the plane.

Zak and Rachael made their way outside to make the first steps of their journey. The sun shined all across the area, the exact opposite of what the pilot had said.

Zak was 5'5 with tan skin, somewhat long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Covering his head was a dark gray beanie with a green pokeball symbol in its center. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue/grey sweater. His pants were tan, and he wore gray and black boots under them. His backpack was a dark green color, and he had a small, brown leather bag on his waist attached to his belt. Speaking of his belt, 6 different pokeballs are clearly visible.

Rachael was 4'2 with light tan skin, long, chocolate brown hair, and bright brown eyes. On her head was a plain pink hat. She wore a yellow t-shirt under a purple polo, matching her hiking shoes. Her shorts were as white as snow, as they were brand new, since Zak bought them for her new journey as a soon-to-be pokemon trainer. Her backpack was circular with the design of a Jigglypuff.

"Okay...so this is Lumiose city? It's much bigger than I thought..." Zak started.

"There must be so many new pokemon here!"

"I don't see an information booth. Let's get walking, Rachael. There's gotta be one around here somewhere."

"Okay."

* * *

**_Several Minutes Later..._**

"Nothing?" Zak stopped to think. "How strange...we haven't seen a pokemon center, the predicted rain, or a gym anywhere..."

Rachael was too excited to listen to her brother, and kept watching as the pokemon passed by. "Hi Ampharos! Hi, Oddish! Hi, Samurott!" She went on and on, greeting each pokemon she saw.

Zak grabbed his sister's hand and followed the direction the pokenav was pointing to. It was radically changing its course, moving from east to west to north to south. This strange chain of events was starting to give the raven-haired boy a headache. All he could focus on now was food, but first he needed to find someone who could give him directions.

"Okay...here's the fountain..." several people walked passed the siblings, but ignored them as Zak asked them questions.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know any-" Failure. "Sir, do you have a minute to- dammit." Another failure. "Hey! Can you please-" and 3 strikes, you're out, Zak.

"Well, these people are friendly..." Rachael said as she kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the fountain. Zak nodded and sat next to his sister, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

As Rachael looked on, Zak took hold of his pokeballs. He had 6 different kinds. One being a standard pokeball, while the others being a premier ball, nest ball, dusk ball, ultra ball, and luxury ball. He smiled as he clenched the 6 of them, as they were all shrunken and deactivated. Zak began to have memories rush through his mind as he examined each ball.

He stared at the pokeball of the Squirtle he received 5 years ago, evolving it into a Blastoise as he faced Misty in Kanto. He was so proud of how far he had come with Blastoise. Defeating the Elite 4 with it, facing legendaries like Entei, or even just battling random trainers with it. It all started with Squirtle.

Then, he began to think of the others. The premier ball that contained his Lucario immediately filled him with memories of another young man. The blonde is seen giving young Zak a thumbs up with a smile.

"I'll take good care of Scyther. You just take care of Riolu, okay?"

"You've got it!"

The boys shook hands and gave one last hug before parting. Next, Zak looked at the nest ball. It contained his powerful Raichu. He remembers how aggressive it was when Zak returned Viridian Forest. It was so aggressive as a Pikachu. It was so powerful, it nearly took down Wartortle. Luckily, Zak had a Beedrill, and weakened it enough to capture it. It helped win so many battles, even against ground types like Steelix.

Next, he looked at the Dusk Ball that contained his Absol. This one really made him smile the most. He remembered walking through the dark cave in Johto. He had heard of a secret migration of Hoenn pokemon moving to Johto, and he had to check it out as soon as he defeated the Elite 4 of Kanto and got his national pokedex. When he did, he immediately went there fought his way to the cave, which proved to be a nearly fatal mistake. He had climbed onto a ledge that wasn't packed together, and he nearly fell. If it hadn't been for a certain dark type pokemon that happened to be nearby. After that happened, the Absol disappeared. For several days, Zak searched for it, and found out that it was outside all this time. It was sitting on a ledge, cleaning itself, then suddenly, a pokemon trainer had aggressively tried to catch it. With Zak's Blastoise's help, its violent capture was evaded and happily went with Zak, as both felt they could protect each other.

Next to last, Zak looked at the ultra ball. It was for the second pokemon he had captured. Nidoking. Technically, he caught it as a Nidoran, but it was a baby when he had caught it. When he started his journey in Johto, Zak has always wanted to catch a Nidoking, but they were impossible to find. So, he went for the next best thing: Its base form. However, he found one being violently attacked by a heard of Drowzee and a Hypno. Zak, who couldn't stand the sight of a poor baby being assaulted by 5 big pokemon, took action. He bravely threw himself into the middle of the fight, and saved the Nidoran. He violently shouted and threatened the psychic types, attracting other trainers to help him. He had battled the psychics on his own, but Squirtle and Nidoran were no match. Luckily, other trainers were there to help and he was able to protect Nidoran. With an ultra ball being his only tool to capture pokemon, as he used up the others, he took Nidoran with him, and raised it as his own.

Lastly, the luxury ball. This ball contained his Salamence, his most stubborn pokémon. Zak had captured Bagon in Hoenn, where it was causing trouble throughout Rustboro City. It escaped a brand new pokemon lab there, and it was able to escape. It stole food and toys from the city, and eventually made the entire town angry. Then, Zak came along, and made the spoiled Bagon cry. Zak then began to take care of the Bagon, treating it like a child, and they eventually grew a bond. However, it was still Spoiled, even as a Shelgon. Zak then became more like a father to it, telling it had to get hurt if it wanted to become strong. He said that he might not always be there, but that's where Shelgon had to learn to become strong...and that's what it did. Shelgon matured, eventually becoming a well-disciplined Salamence.

After his series of flashbacks, Zak had taken a moment to understand how far he had truly gone in the past 5 years. He had captured so many pokemon, excluding the legendary pokemon. He had grown so strong, able to defeat so many elites without failure. He was a truly talented young man with a great ambition: to become a true pokemon master like his hero. Champion Red. The #1 things standing in his way was the capability to defeat a champion or win a battle frontier. He had come so close so many times in multiple regions, only to beaten halfway through the battles. After a few minutes, he realized that he was so caught up on his trip to Memory Lane, he didn't hear his sister shouting.

"Zak, look!" Rachael shouted while she pointed to a dark alley. The siblings look and catch a glimpse of an extremely muscular arm grabbing a young girl by the throat. The poor girl's muffled screaming was audible. Zak and Rachael immediately jumped off the fountain and ran for the alleyway.

"Lucario, prepare to fight!" Zak threw the white ball with a red line around it. The light flashed and a blue bipedal canine pokemon with blue, black and white fur appeared. Its red eyes focused on the direction ahead. "Cario!" It said as it stopped around the corner. It looked all around, but there was no one to be found. The siblings finally caught up, and were awestruck to find nothing.

"What? Where did they go?" Rachael said in a panicked tone.

"We must have been imagining it. After all, we haven't eaten. Even on the plane."

"I should've had that sandwich when I could have..."

"Same here, sis. Let's go. Maybe Lucario can find something." He looked at his pokemon, who scratched the back of its own head. "Lucario, let's search the area for a place to eat and keep your guard up.

"Cario..." It said with a nod.

With that said, the 3 begin to walk.

They walk around the city, and after at least an hour of walking, things seem to get worse. The air grew heavy, people became scarce, and there was a faint smell of perfume.

"Hey, Zak, did you know that Lumiose City is not the first place you go for a gym battle?"

"Where'd you learn that?"

Rachael smiled and showed her brother his cell phone.

"Rachael, how many times do I have to ask you to not steal my cell phone?"

"Sorry, bro..."

"It's fine, sis. Just ask me next time, okay?" She nodded as the group continued. "Not a single soul in sight...Lucario, use your aura sight and find any other living beings."

Lucario closed its eyes and began to search. Its 4 sensors on the back of its head moved upward, and the pokemon turned around and growled very aggressively.

"Lucario, whatever it is, get close to it!" Lucario did as it was told and confronted the strange being. "Use stone edge and trap it!"

The pokemon summoned large rocks and hurled them towards the being, but hit nothing. When Zak and Rachael caught up, Lucario was too afraid to move.

"Lucario what's wrong?" It pointed towards the rocks. There was nothing there and Lucario kept staring at it. It was paralyzed with fear. "Who are you?!" Zak shouted.

The dust from Stone Edge's hard landing cleared, revealing an incredibly attractive girl, whose long, dark blue hair covered her face. She wore a purple dress and was missing her feet. She appeared to be floating. "You are not the one either..." she said with sadness. She turned to walk away, and the sun began to shine once again.

"Hey, wait!" Zak called out. But it was too late. The girl was gone, and now Lucario and Rachael were awestruck, looking around for the girl.

"Big brother!" Rachael shouted as a crowd began to push them by.

"Lucario, pick her up and get over here!"

"Car!" It responded, carrying Rachael with it.

"Good job, Lucario. Return."

The premier ball shined a red light, returning Lucario to its capsule.

"I wonder who she was..." Rachael said, looking at the newly formed hole in the town.

"Let's find the pkemon center before someone finds out it was us."

"Right."

And with that said, the siblings dashed off, in search of a Pokémon center.

* * *

**Minutes Later...**

Finally, after several minutes, Zak and Rachael found a pokemon center, where they had met a new kind of Nurse Joy. She was much smaller and looked way younger than the other nurse joys from other regions. She was actually shorter than Zak...by 5 inches.

"Hi, welcome to the Lumiose City Pokémon Center! How can I help you today, cutie?" She rested her head on her palms as she stared at Zak's dark brown eyes.

Zak smirked. "We're new to Kalos, so we need a few things. A place to stay, something to eat, and a backstory on something we experienced."

"Experienced? What was it you experienced?"

"We encountered a strange girl dressed in purple. She was very...mysterious, and creepy. She said "You're not the one either". She wasn't even fazed by my Lucario- I mean, _my_ aggressive tone. She was just...neutral."

"It sounds like you met the ghost of Lumiose City! No one knows where she came from or why she's here. She's just...there."

Zak and Rachael exchanged expressions. "How strange..." Zak continued. "Well, all creepy stuff aside, there has to be a place where my sister and I can rest for the night. I'm sure you can find something..." He gave her a half smile, which made a blush appear on her cute little face. "My name's Zak, by the way...and this is my little sister, Rachael."

"W-welcome to Kalos, Z-Zak and Rachael..."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter to my newest story! I hope it's good! More to come :)**


	2. Ready For Battle

**Pokémon: New Heroes**

_**Pokémon is not mine. I own the OCs. Got it? Okay c:**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ready For Battle**

* * *

**Lumiose City Pokémon Center**

After the events of earlier that day, Rachael and Zak were finally settled into their room. After today's events, they could both just lay down and sleep. But, it was only 1:37 P.M., according to Zak's watch. Since, today was Rachael's 10th birthday, he thought it would be the perfect time to get her present.

He had scheduled an appointment with Professor Sycamore days before their flight, and he agreed to have Rachael receive her first pokemon as a birthday present.

"Hey, sis, come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere special for your birthday, but you can't look, so I'm going to blindfold you, then give you a piggyback ride, okay?"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Great! Let's go, sis."

Zak takes a handkerchief from his backpack and ties it around his little sister's head. He then lets her climb on his back and he carries her outside.

"Where are we going, big brother?!" She asked with excitement.

"You'll see, Rachael, just be patient, okay?"

"Fine. It'd better be fun!" She pouted.

_"You'll see, sis. It'll be fun. I promise you that."_ Zak thought as he ran to the pokemon lab.

Zak runs up the stairs and lets Rachael down. "Sis, this is the biggest day of your life as of right now. Today's the day where you accept one of the biggest responsibilities of your life." He gives her a pink box with a white ribbon.

Rachael reads the card. "To my amazing little sister, Rachael. From your older brother, Zak. I love you, sis. Happy birthday!" She opens the box and squeals at the top of her lungs. It's a pokeball. A shiny, red and white pokeball. "To the newest pokemon trainer: Rachael Kamrada From: Professor Sycamore. Happy 10th birthday!" Zak couldn't help but smile at his little sister and how happy she was. She wanted to be just like her older brother, and it starts today. "This is the best birthday ever! I'm gonna get my pokemon, then I'm gonna get 5 more, then I'm gonna beat up the Champion, and I'm gonna be the best in the world!"

"Whoa, sis. It' gonna take you a while before you can be the best. After all, you've gotta beat me first!" Zak said with a laugh.

"You watch, big brother! I'm gonna get Chespin and I'll evolve it, then someday, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Then I'll be waiting for it, Rachael!"

"It's on, Zak!"

Zak opened the door for Rachael and she looked in awe at the collection of knowledge in the building. Rachael had been a top-of-the-class student in pokemon academy in Kanto. She was always getting A's on her scores. Just like everyone else, but Rachael was special. She knew pokemon by heart. Everything. From names, types, move pools, abilities, you name it, and Rae could say it.

In the enter of the room was a tall man in a lab coat. His hair was well groomed and he wore a fashionable attire. He held a pencil up to his chin as he looked up to the ceiling, smiling to himself. What a damn handsome man...anyway, when Zak looked over to the hallway, a few of the female professors sighed in delight as they stared at the professor.

"Professor Sycamore!" Rachael shouted as she saw him.

"Ah! You must be Rachael, the newest trainer!"

"That's right! I'm the special one!" she said with a giggle.

"And I'm guessing you're Zachary, Rachael's older brother?"

"You got me, professor."

"Haha! Well, without further ado, let's bring out your choices, shall we?"

"Yes! I wanna see them! I wanna see them!"

"Rachael, calm down, sis! They're coming."

Soon, A Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin ran out from the hallway and sat in front of Rachael. Soon, the girl's face went from happiness to dread. She forgot she was supposed to pick only ONE. How was she to do it without hurting another pokemon's feelings?

"Oh no...who do I pick? Froakie evolves into Greninja, Fennekin evolves into Delphox, and Chespin evolves into Chesnaught..." 2 of the 3 pokemon were bored, except for one of them. Chespin was the most excited. His eyes were glowing and he had the biggest smile on his face. He WANTED to be picked. Froakie yawned and Fennekin just stared out the window. "Well, considering you two probably don't care, I'm going with Chespin!"

The green plant pokemon literally jumped for joy into Rachael's tiny arms. It snuggled up to her and let out a laugh.

"From now on, we're partners, Chespin!"

"Chespin!" it said with happiness.

"Well, Chespin seems happy to be with a new trainer. You take good care of Chespin, young lady. Understood?"

"Yes, professor!"

"Good! Rachael. There's a big world out there filled with many different kinds of pokemon. Are you ready to go out into that world?"

"Yes!"

Professor Sycamore gives her a pink pokedex. "Your mission: fill the pokedex. Good luck, you two."

"Thank you, professor!" The siblings said in unison.

Rachael and Zak leave the lab, and up in the sky, they see a bright gleam of light after an explosion.

"We're blasting off again!" Is what they heard.

"What do you think that was, Zak?"

"Probably nothing. Let's keep going."

"Right!"

Rachael starts walking with Chespin. Zak follows his sister, and as they come around the corner, Zak bumps shoulders with a trainer that appeared to be his age. He wore a blue shirt, black pants, and red sneakers. His hair was spiky and black, much to the opposite of Zak's hair, but hidden under a hat. Their eyes were the same shade of brown. Their skin tone was also a dead even matchup.

Zak and the boy bowed to each other in apologies.

"My bad."

"Same here."

"Pika pika!" The boy's Pikachu said.

Zak watched as the boy ran to the lab. Soon, 2 girls rushed by Zak, not stopping for even a moment. Then came another boy.

"Guys, wait up!" He said, obviously out of breath.

"Uh...are you alright?" Zak asked him.

"ZAK! HURRY UP!" Rachael shouted from a far distance.

"I'm fine. I just need to crawl to the pokemon lab..."

The blonde haired boy soon crawled his way to the lab, somehow not getting ran over by a car.

"This city is strange..." Zak said under his breath.

With that, the Kamrada siblings got moving.

* * *

**Pokémon Center**

Back in their room, Rachael played with Chespin, who just wouldn't give in. As Zak lay in his bed, listening to music he didn't notice the 2 running around the place. All Zak thought about was his previous journeys. The battles he'd won, the friends he'd made, the bonds he shared with the pokemon, everything. So many memories in just 5 years.

_"It's incredible what one person can do..." _Zak thought to himself.

As the song in his headphones ended, Zak noticed Rachael and Chespin managed to crash into the TV on the wall and somehow turn it on.

"Breaking news!" The announcer said. "Good evening, and it is not a good evening tonight here in Lumiose City. Just a half an hour ago, a Garchomp from the local pokemon research lab, suddenly went berserk, shooting out random hyper beams throughout the building!"

Zak sat up and Chespin and Rachael stopped playing to watch the news.

"The Garchomp, known to be friendly and protective, under the care of Professor Sycamore, the leading expert o mega evolution, has had no success in stopping Garchomp while its on its rampage."

"How strange...what would make a Garchomp get so mean?" Rachael asked as she held Chespin.

"I don't know, but I have to go and help."

"What?! Zak, that's crazy!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh?!" Rachael's eyes widened in surprise, beginning to fill with tears.

"Garchomp is no pushover pokemon. It's a pseudo-legend. If anyone's gonna calm it down, I might as well try." Zak runs to the front door and looks back at Rachael. "Sis, this is what being a pokemon trainer is all about. Doing anything to help a pokemon in need. Garchomp is in pain, and it's my duty as a trainer to help it. No matter what the cost. I started my journey with an oath to protect all pokemon and that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what."

Rachael's tears disappeared and was replaced with the expression of amazement. Her older brother was willing to put his pokemon's lives, as well as his own on the line, just to calm Garchomp down.

"Good luck, big brother..."

"...Thanks, sis. Stay here. I'll meet you here if I survive." The siblings hug and Zak goes for the door. "Time to fight!"

Zak runs out of the room and heads for the streets, where he prepares to confront Garchomp. Immediately after he leaves the pokemon center, a massive purple and black beam of energy nearly kills Zak, destroying the street in front of him.

"Salamence, get me airborne!" Zak said, throwing the luxury ball.

The blue, red winged dragon roared as Zak summoned it. It gently landed on the ground and waited for Zak to sit on it.

"Let's find the source of that hyper beam!"

"Sal! Salamence!" It cried out as it flew.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Route 4...**_

"The enraged Garchomp is now firing random hyper beams! It just aimed one straight for our helicopter!"

This broadcast came from a bright blue pokedex looking object in the hands of a young girl. She looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. She stood at 5'2. Her skin was white, and her hair was the same as champion Cynthia's, except hers was pink, and she didn't have the 'ears'. Her eyes were the equivalent of sapphires. She wore a magenta colored sweater over a white tank top. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt that held her 6 pokeballs. She also wore black boots with a silver buckle on each ankle. Her purse/supply kit was bright pink, matching her hair. On the top of her head was a black beanie with a white pokeball symbol, labeling her as a pokemon trainer.

"Oh my Arceus...this is insane!" The girl said as she took a bite out of a rice ball.

"I know! Can you believe it?! It said that this started because of some bandits!"

"Dad, I don't know what to say about this...it's so...unreal...

"Believe it or not Mira, things like this happen! Just not very often..."

Mira paid attention too the news broadcast streaming on her video player.

* * *

**News Room & Scene of Action in Lumiose**

"What exactly are we dealing with, Tedd?" The reporter asked the anchorman on screen.

"Thank you, Cassidy. The Garchomp in this scenario stands at 7 feet and 5 inches. As most people know, Garchomp is a combination dragon and ground type. It has the aerodynamic characteristics needed to, quote-on-quote, 'fly'. Garchomp is a pseudo legendary pokemon, meaning its almost or is as powerful as legendary pokemon. If the police can get an ice type attack using pokemon out there, we may be able to end this very quickly."

"Thank you, Tedd, now back to the scene." The camera focuses on Professor Sycamore and his lab. "Professor, can you tell us the chain of events that happened today?"

"I...I was in the middle of my research when a young man and his friends had come back with an injured Froakie, but I hate to say it, trouble followed him as well. A trio of bandits who called themselves 'Team Rocket' came into my lab disguised as professors. My assistant was a witness when they tried to capture Froakie after I had healed it. The bandits threw a cube at Garchomp's neck. It was originally blue, but something went rock and it turned red. Instead of Froakie, they had planned to take the most powerful pokemon I've ever had in the lab. Garchomp."

"Professor, do you believe there is hope for Garchomp?"

"If there is one person I believe in, I know he's out there right now doing what he can to save Garchomp..."

"There you have it! This is Channel 45's Stacy Brotherton."

* * *

**Back To Mira**

Mira turned off her video player and looked in the direction of Lumiose City. She could see purple blasts shoot off into the sky, followed by powerful explosions.

"Mira, point the camera to the city! You're old man doesn't have x-ray vision, you know!"

"Right, sorry, dad!"

Mira pointed the camera on her video player towards Lumiose.

"You're really close to the action! Try to get in there and join the fight! They may need some help!"

"What?! Dad, are you crazy! That Garchomp's gonna mess up my hair, even after it kills me!"

"It won't kill you if you strike it fast! Now do as your father tells you or I'm removing you from the Pokémon league program!"

Mira shut her mouth and pouted as she picked up her bag.

"Alright, dad. You win. I gotta go so I can fight this thing!"

"Good luck, Mira! I hope that Glaceion of yours can handle it!"

"We'll see, dad!"

* * *

**Back to Zak**

Our hero has Garchomp in his sights. The large, purple dragon pokemon glares in his direction, firing a dragon pulse at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it, then hit him with your dragon claw attack!"

Zak held on tight as Salamence did a barrel roll, then shot forward at a blinding speed. Its claws glowed red, blue, purple, black, and white. Then...

*KABOOM!*

Salamence sent Garchomp flying, which did faze it but it wasn't enough. Salamence had barely scraped Garchomp and crashed into the solid brick road. Meanwhile, Garchomp took advantage of its airspace, and flew towards Prism Tower.

"Dammit!" Zak cursed. "Are you alright, Salamence?"

"Sal...mence..." It said weakly.

"Return, buddy. You did good."

Zak watched as Garchomp aggressively flew. Zak then began to run to prism tower.

* * *

**Back in the Pokémon Center...**

Rachael sat in the waiting room with Nurse Joy, who was also watching the news. There was live footage of Zak and Salamence colliding into Garchomp and the ground. Rachael yelped in shock when it happened. Nurse Joy was also shocked at the bravery the boy had.

"It's so scary, Nurse Joy..."

"Your brother is very brave to be facing Garchomp like that...he's got guts..."

"My brother may be brave, but he doesn't think. He just goes for it."

"Gotta give him credit...most cute guys don't usually have the guts to do anything like that."

Rachael ignored that comment and stared at the screen. Her eyes filled with worry for the safety of her brother.

"Big brother..."

* * *

**Lumiose City Gate**

Mira stopped running as she finally entered the city. She looked around, noticing the devastation Garchomp had already done. It was a nightmare come to reality. She began running again, this time, catching a glimpse of Garchomp running on the rooftops.

"What the heck? What was that?" She asked herself before running again.

Mira had made her way through the destruction and crumbled remains of several buildings. She finally made it to Prism Tower, where a large crowd had gathered. At the front of the crowd, Mira saw Officer Jenny looking up, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Officer Jenny!" Mira called.

"What is it, kid?"

"You've gotta let me through! I can take down Garchomp! I have the skill!"

"Sorry kid, but no one's going in there. Only our special operations team can."

Mira bit her lower lip and looked for a way through. Then she saw a group of kids sneaking in from the back.

"There's a way!" She said with a smile.

* * *

**Back to Zak again...**

Zak had finally reached the crowd, which was staring up at Garchomp on the tower, who shot more hyper beams.

"This area's too active. I have to sneak around and find a way inside...but where?" he looked into the shadows of the building. He saw the silhouette of a girl going through the back. "There!"

He immediately ran into the darkness, where no one, including Officer Jenny, could see him. All he needed to do was sneak in and help control Garchomp.

When he got inside, it was dark. Very dark. Not a single light was on, except for the light from his pokedex. "Garchomp must have damaged the electricity unit somehow...he's _that_ powerful to disable a building like this...no wonder Team Rocket tried to capture it."

Zak had walked up several flights of stairs, eventually finding himself in a dead end. "Now...how do I get to the top?"

The boy couldn't see anything in front of him, but he trusted his instincts. Little did he realize that he was in for the biggest scare of his life.

* * *

**Back to Mira...again**

The pink haired trainer clenched her pokeball tightly. She was so nervous that she'd run into Garchomp just in case it decided to take shelter. The heavy air she breathed only made her feel less safe, and she felt like something was going to run up behind her and stab her in the back.

"It's okay, Mira...it's just a building...buildings aren't alive, and there's no one in here except for me..."

What a lie.

Just as Mira turned her back, she slowly took a few more steps, not saying a word, as she heard someone's footstep approaching.

Then...

*Brush*

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Mira and Zak screamed in unison.

"Wha-what are you doing in here?!" Mira shouted.

"Y-you tell me what _YOU'RE_ doing in here!" Zak shouted back.

"I'm here to help calm down that crazy Garchomp!"

"I'm here to do the same thing!"

"Maybe we should work together!" She shouted, getting in his face.

"Yeah, maybe we should!" He said harshly, getting in her face. Mira backed off as she realized how close their faces were. Her cheeks grew rose colored and she started giggling.

"So...wanna...help me take down Garchomp?"

"With pleasure. First, let's find a way to the roof." Zak stood up and extended his hand to help Mira up.

"T-thank you..." She said shyly, hiding her blush behind her hair.

Zak focused on his 'mission' and walked down the hall, clenching his Blastoise's pokeball.

"Boys...such blockheads..." Mira said under her breath. Seconds later, Mira realized she was being left behind and chased after the black haired boy. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and running! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Goodnight! :)**


	3. Our Journey Begins

**Pokémon: New Heroes**

_**Pokémon is not mine. I own the OCs. Got it? Okay c:**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Our Journey Begins**

* * *

**Lumiose City Pokémon Center**

Rachael kept staring at the TV as the news continued. Garchomp was getting more and more out of control as time progressed...and there was almost nothing she could do about it. However, there was her brother who was willing to anything...and he wasn't the only one.

"Garchomp's really hurt, isn't he, Nurse Joy?"

"He must be in a lot of pain..."

"I hope my bother does something about it...he always comes through when he does things like this!"

Nurse Joy give a worried look to Rachael, whose expression remained determined. She had faith that her brother could do it. She wouldn't accept any other option.

"You really believe in him, don't you?"

Rachael nods. She doesn't say a word. Her grip on the counter just tightens.

* * *

**Prism Tower**

With the time that was passing, Zak was treating his Salamence with potions and snacks. Awkward silence between them all made Mira decide to speak up.

"So...my name's Mira Bell...what's yours?"

He hesitated. "...Name's Zak Kamrada."

"Um...I'm from Violet City in Johto. How about you?"

Again, he hesitated. "...I'm from Saffron City in Kanto."

"Wow...Kanto? I haven't been there in several years! What's it like now?"

"It's nice." He replied calmly.

Mira felt like Zak was upset and it was her fault. She _did_ snap at him back there...

"Hey, Zak, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. I'm just a little afraid of creepy, dark places like this..."

"Don't worry about it." He started slowly. "I'm just worried about Garchomp." He stopped and Mira stood behind him. "Just stay close to me."

Mira blushed and said, "Okay."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Alright. Come on back, Salamence." The ball flashed a red laser and Salamence disappeared.

* * *

Th

**2 minutes later...**

Zak and Mira find their way through the vast hallways, looking for a ladder or something to take them to the roof. So far, they've had no luck.

"Obviously, there's no ladder here! We might as well just fly up there!" The pinkette suggested.

"And leave ourselves vulnerable to attack? That's suicide. I'm not taking the chance. Besides, I'm not looking for a ladder. I'm looking for the stairs."

"Why?"

"Because that'll take us to the upper level. When we get there, there should be a ladder or something that'll get us to Garchomp's level." Mira didn't respond. She blinked a few times then kept walking behind Zak. Then he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Stairwell." He said as he flashed the light onto the sign that read 'Stairwell'. "Let's go."

"Right."

Zak kicks the door open and the 2 teens bolt through the stairwell, aiming for the top. Zak was determined to reach them, unlike his lazy partner, who slowly trailed behind, taking one step at a time.

"Hurry up, Mira!"

"Trying!"

* * *

**News Reporter**

"And now, live from Lumiose City, we have Stacy Brotherton on the scene of Garchomp's rampage."

"Thank you, Cassidy." The reporter started. "We have received word of witnesses reporting several accounts of people entering Prism Tower. Some are speculating that one of these people could be the shadowy organization that tried to capture Garchomp. Others are saying they're heroes who want to save Garchomp. All is currently unknown."

Cassidy appeared back on the news. "What about police forces? Have any entered the building yet?"

"No. All attempts, excluding the unknown infiltrators, have failed. Officer Jenny has no confirmation of her fellow officers having permission on going inside the building, as Garchomp shoots down every attempt."

"Thank you again, Stacy, keep us updated as the story continues." Stacy's box disappears and the main reporter from the news room continues. "Update! Photos have been sent to our email, and we have now identified the unknown individuals that entered the building. 5 different individuals along with a Pikachu have been reported to have entered Prism Tower."

On the TV screen, their faces are shown. 3 kids and a Pikachu in 4, and Mira's and Zak's faces in 3 others.

* * *

**Lumiose City Pokémon Center**

Rachael gasps as she sees the pictures of Zak and the girl breaking into Prism Tower.

"That's your brother!"

"Yeah...and who's that girl?! ZAK DIDN'T TELL ME HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND! HE NEVER TELLS ME ANYTHING!" Nurse Joy couldn't help but giggle at Rachael's jealousy.

* * *

**Prism Tower**

"Oh my Arceus! So many stairs! I want to find whoever invented the stairs *pant* and push him down these stairs *pant* just to show him how stupid stairs are. It'll be ironic *pant* and then his wife will leave him to go be with the man who invented the elevator!"

Mira is halfway to where Zak stands, who as stopped to listen to her rant.

"Because everyone knows that elevators are much sexier than stairs!" She shut up to take a look to the top of the stairwell. "And oh my Arceus, we're not even close to the top yet. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS?!"

Zak chuckled to himself as Mira struggled to get up the stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that we've only been here for 5 minutes, and you're already complaining."

"Hey! It's not like I run up flights of stairs every day!"

"Well, excuse me, princess..."

Mira shut up and made the assumption that Zak just called her pretty, since most princesses are pictured as pretty/

"Am I a pretty princess?" She teased with a giggle.

"Yeah. You're frigging gorgeous. Let's move." Mira's heart warmed up a bit and she felt all warm and fuzzy. "Come on! Garchomp could be in danger!"

"Oh, sorry!" Mira then ran up the stairs to catch up to Zak.

* * *

**Prism Tower (Top Level)**

Zak and Mira open the stairway door an find themselves in an empty room. There was no desks, file cabinets, or anything. It was just an empty room.

"This is strange..." Mira said.

"Can't see a thing..." He turned on the flashlight, revealing an empty, windowless room.

"There's a door over there!"

"Let's go."

The duo rushed for the door and to their surprise, it opened. Zak made the move to walk through the door and bumped his forehead into something solid. Another boy.

"Ouch!" They said in unison.

"Clement! What happened?!" A little girl shouted.

Zak rubbed his forehead and took a good look at who he bumped.

"Hey, I know you. You're the boy who crawled to the pokemon lab!"

"That's right! You're the boy that bumped into Ash!" Clement then took a minute to realize where they were. "Wait, how'd you get in here?"

"Same way she did." Zak pointed to his pink-haired accomplice.

"I snuck in like you did." Mira said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Well, that's not important right now. We need to get to Ash!" Bonnie said.

"Right. Let's go, sis. We'll talk later, uh..."

"Zak. She's Mira."

"Well, Zak and Mira, we have to go help our friend."

With that, Clement and Bonnie ran off into the darkness.

"So much for their help. C'mon, Mira. Let's go."

"Right."

As the duo begins to move, a powerful crash occurs, shaking the building, and knocking Mira off her feet into Zak's arms.

"A little clumsy, aren't we?" He teased, making her blush again.

"N-no! I was just caught off guard, that's all!" She crossed her arms, trying to hide her blush.

"Right...let's keep going."

Mira watched as Zak bravely pushed forward, as if there was nothing to be afraid of. Sure, there was the possibility of Garchomp or some kind of demonic creature appearing from the darkness, but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel safe around the black-haired trainer.

"So, what are we looking for?"

"Well, there's an elevator..." He pressed the button. The button did not glow and the sound of machines weren't audible. "Elevator's out."

"There's no stairs either." Mira added.

"Well, there's gotta be something..." Zak looked around and kept walking, not paying attention to what was in front of him. The consequence was him walking into a steel bar. "Gah! My aching forehead!"

"Zak! Are you okay?" She rushed over to him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Huh. So that's our ticket to the sky? Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

**On the Roof**

As they finally made their way to the top, a heavy wind nearly pushed Mira off of the side, but luckily, Zak was there to catch her.

"It's okay. I gotcha. Let's stay alive, shall we?"

Mira adjusts her attire and walks with Zak. Suddenly...

"Zak, look out!" Mira shouted, pushing Zak out of the way of the oncoming Hyper Beam. Then she realized she had made an error. Zak had fallen off the edge. "Oh no! ZAK!" She screamed.

"FUUUUUUUU-!" Zak shouted as he fell. Thankfully, no one saw him fall, as he was in the back of the building, where there was no crowd.

Mira fell to her knees, regretting her action. Zak was just given a death sentence. She started to cry...

Then suddenly...

"SALAMENCE!" She heard Zak shout.

She looked up and saw the blue dragon carrying the boy.

"Zak! You're alive!"

He chuckled and looked at her, trying to keep a straight face. "Wanna point out anything else obvious?"

"You're a jerk." She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hey, look up there!"

Garchomp was shooting Hyper Beam all over the place like a YouTube spammer, using the same thing over and over and over.

"You'd think it would use something else for once, wouldn't you, Mira?"

"Yeah...I wonder how it's charging up so fast..."

"Not important. Lets get up there!"

Zak was about to walk until a silver rectangular object hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"At least he didn't fall this time." A gleam of light hit Mira's eye, getting her attention. It was the silver cube. It had a bright red "R" on one of its sides. It was broken in two pieces. "Hmm..." She began to think about where it came from and who it belonged to. And then...

"PIKACHU!" A boy above her shouted.

* * *

**Lumiose City Pokémon Center**

Rachael and Nurse Joy screamed as a boy jumped off of the tower. They watched in horror as he inched closer and closer to the cold, hard pavement. A minute became seconds.

"I can't watch!" Nurse Joy said, covering her eyes.

"Oh no!" Rachael gasped, covering her mouth.

Just before it was all too late, a bright orange and red beam of energy caught the by and dropped him safely on the ground.

"Whoa! What just caught him?" Rachael said, easing up.

"He's-he's alive! Thank goodness!"

* * *

**Prism Tower**

"Thank Mew he's okay! I thought he was gonna die..." She looked at the unconscious boy who's mouth was wide open and nearly drooling. "Okay, let's get you to a Pokémon Center."

With Nidoking's help, Mira was able to get Zak onto his dragon's back, and all the way to safety.

When they got there, Nurse Joy had him immediately put to bed with an ice pack o his head. She said he'd be fine and just needed some rest.

In the room, the girls watched him sleep peacefully, without a sound bothering him.

"So you and me. Talk. Now." Rachael said assertively.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why didn't Zak tell me that you were his girlfriend?!"

Mira blushed furiously and couldn't believe her ears.

"G-girlfriend?! No way!" She crossed her arms and looked away from Rachael.

"Admit it! You like my brother!"

"I think he's nice and a good friend but I don't like him like _that_!"

"That's what they ALL say, until I prove it one way or another." She said, giving a sly smirk.

Mira didn't say a word. She just blushed and rolled her eyes.

"So, if you're not his girlfriend, I guess you're going?"

"I guess..." She took a long look at Zak. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Why not stay?" Rachael asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, for one, I wasn't invited to hang out with you guys, and I guess I never really thought about it..."

"I can't promise you that it'll be fun, but I do know that my brother goes on some wild adventures! Come on, Mira! Join us! Pleaaaase?"

Mira looked at Zak and back to Rachael several times.

"Um..."

"Please..." Zak said in his sleep, getting their attention. "No, Rachael...not the frying pan again..."

Mira's device started ringing in her pocket. It was her dad once again.

"Mira! Good to see you're alive!"

"Wow, thanks dad!" She laughed. "Hey, Dad, I made some friends!"

"It's about time! Where are they? Did you make them up like your imaginary ex-boyfriend Lance?"

Mira blushed again and put a finger up to her mouth, hushing him.

"I'm just kiddin' ya! Anyway, where are they?"

Mira rotates her Dad's image to Rachael, who waves.

"You're kidding me, right?! A little girl?! Sweetheart, where are your parents?"

"Back in Kanto. I'm with my older brother."

"Older b-brother?!" He said nervously.

Mira moves the camera to Zak, who drops the ice pack.

"Oopsie..." He said in his sleep, dreaming about fruit sliding off his forehead.

"Miranda Bell, you're my youngest daughter and I hope I can trust you being alone with this boy!"

"Daddy!" She said, getting embarrassed once again.

"Miranda, I'm serious. I don't want you coming home with a baby in a stroller or a bun in the oven!"

"I understand, daddy."

"You'd better. Think about what your mother would say."

"I do, daddy. I promise I won't do any funny business with this boy."

"What boy?"

"Him!" Mira pointed once again towards Zak.

"Oh yeah! What was I talking about...? Oh well! Have fun at summer camp!"

"Wait, what?!" It was too late. He hung up. "That odd, old man...I love him so much!" She said with a laugh. "Well, I guess I'm going with you guys!"

"Hooray! My brother's girlfriend is coming with us!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"You're engaged already?!"

"No!"

"So you're _married_?!"

"Not even close!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TWO?!"

"I don't know!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Chappie Numero 3, everybody! I hope you enjoyed it :) Stand by for more :D**


End file.
